You Won't Find This
by Maddie Madison
Summary: NBC Triangle. Blair Waldorf was supposed to have the picture perfect life, but when you live in the Upper East Side lies and deceit can change that. Blair finds her fairytale all messed up and the ending now has two princes. Whats an UES princess to do?


**Title:** You Won't Find This  
**Description:** N/B/C Triangle. Blair Waldorf was supposed to have the picture perfect life but when you live in the Upper East Side, lies and deciet can through all your plans through a loop. Blair's about to find her fairytale all messed up and the ending now has two princes. Whats and Upper East Side Princess to do?  
**Timeline:** Set after Seventeen Candles and is AU after this point. This chapter begins just after Thanksgiving sometime.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own gossip girl or good charlotte  
**Author's Note:** Alright so this is my first story back after a year long writers block so I really want to hear what everyone thinks of the story and any suggestions are always welcome. As for my other stories, they will remain on haitus until I can find my One Tree Hill muse, so for now I will stick with my Gossip Girl because I have tons of story ideas for this fandom. Also a special thanks to Miranda for betaing for me, she is truely amazing. Okay on with the story I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Gossip Girl here!  
Is it just me or is **B** dealing with her break-up with **N** a lot better than we all expected. I smell a rat. Does **B** have another man warming her bed? I don't know for sure, but I'm going to find out. **N**'s been seen looking more miserable than ever, but I have a hard time believing he's all heartbroken about his father's trial. Could **N** be having second thoughts about his precious **B**? As for **S** it seems things have been odd between her and Lonely Boy since their little Thanksgiving dinner. Could it be that the real behind the music story was revealed on certain ex 90's rockstar's past with a certain socialite mother? We seem to think so and what about **C**? He seems rather smug lately, but what's got him so smug is what I want to know. Until next time. You know you love me.  
xoxo Gossip Girl

----

It was yet another night, another party for the social elite of the Upper East Side. Most weren't sure what tonight's event was sponsoring, but they did know that this was the place to be seen so they would do just that. The decorations displayed in the grand ballroom of The Palace Hotel suggested that it was a Christmas party of some sort. Which made sense with the holiday quickly approaching, but it seems not everyone was into the holiday spirit.

Nate stood against the bar, gin in one hand and the other hand pulling at his tie. As much as he wanted his eyes couldn't leave her. She stood on the opposite side of the room, her red Eleanor Waldorf original dressing clinging to her curves so perfectly it seemed like every man in the room was looking at her. The dress choice puzzled him. He found himself racking his memory of any event where she may have worn something so flashy and as he expected he came up short. She was standing with Kati and Isabel, a smile on her lips as she talked animatedly with them.

It seemed like almost a life time since the last time he had talked to her. Their last meeting had not been a pleasant one and for good reason.

_-flashback-  
Nate got worried when Blair hadn't called. He saw it all smeared across Gossip Girl and he had heard about her melt down at her own birthday party. By now he expected a very angry Blair to have stormed into his penthouse apartment screaming, but she hadn't done that. Thanksgiving had passed and still nothing. Not even a text. Nate found himself checking Gossip Girl religiously to get even the slightest glimpse into what she might be doing, but not even Gossip Girl had gotten anything that would give Nate the answers he felt he needed._

_Now he found himself standing outside of her penthouse apartment. The doorman confirmed that she was home, but when he had gone up to her apartment the Waldorf's maid Dorota answered, claiming that Blair wasn't home. So now here he stood. He rubbed his hands together in a weak attempt to keep them warm. The New York City cold was ruthless on this sunless day._

_Nate turned around to face the door to Blair's apartment building just as Blair herself made her exit from the building. She placed the Chanel sunglasses over her eyes with a grin as she turned toward him. A shocked look spread across her face as she quickly turned to walk the other direction._

"_Blair!" Nate yelled desperately as he watched her stop in her tracks and turn forcing a smile at him._

"_Nate," Blair said dully as they walked towards each other._

"_Can we talk?" he asked the desperation clear in his voice._

"_Honestly Nate, I really don't want to talk to you. Nothing you say is going to change what you did," Blair said, glaring at him through her sunglasses. She was desperately trying to keep her walls up._

_Nate felt like he was fighting a losing battle, but he was desperate to get her to listen to him. "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday. That picture wasn't really what you thought it was."_

_Blair could feel her temper reaching a new high as he spoke. "I think the picture was exactly what I thought it was. It was you being an inconsiderate jackass, but I should be used to that by now. It makes me laugh a little that you think you ruined my birthday Nate or that you not calling me on my birthday is the biggest problem here."_

_Nate went to speak, but Blair cut him off. "Let me finish! Our biggest problem is that you Nathaniel Archibald are an inconsiderate, manipulative little prick. I know you only got back together with me because of your dad." Blair watched as his face dropped at her revelation of his secret. "I can't believe you would do something like that to me. I guess it just shows how little you really care about me." With a sharp intake of breath Blair held back the tears._

"_Blair," Nate sputtered eventually. "I do care about you, I just didn't know what to do. I was so confused. All I can say is that I'm so sorry for all of this."_

"_Nate, I think you've used all the apologies one person is allotted for a life time," Blair said with a shake of her head before she pushed past him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be."_

_Nate turned to watch her climb into the limo waiting on the curb. He couldn't find the words to stop her. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to say something, but before he could she was gone._

_-End flashback-_

There was something different about her. He'd been trying to figure it out for awhile now. Since there break up she had changed so much. She seemed free and he wasn't sure what had brought about this change, but the girl standing across the room didn't seem to be the Blair he knew.

Before he knew what he was doing he felt his feet carrying him across the room towards her. For a moment he was like a man possessed. Kati and Isabel seemed to be the first to notice him as Blair seemed oblivious to his present until he spoke.

"Blair," Nate stated, getting the brunette's attention.

Blair looked at him with a soft smile, noticing him now for the first time. "Oh Nate, good to see you," Blair said politely, but the coldness he had expected in her voice was not there. It was as if she did not care at all.

Nate found himself a bit flustered by this. "Can… I… uh… talk to you alone for a moment?"

Blair nodded her head and smiled at Kati and Isabel who quickly made their exit. She turned her attention back to him. "How are things with your dad?"

Nate opened her mouth in a desperate attempt to say something, anything that would make her treat him the way she once did. "He's fine; honestly I could really care less. He made his bed and now he has to sleep in it," Nate said with a small shrug.

Blair raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at this statement. "Well, that's good I guess." She stood waiting for Nate to say something. He had after all been the one who had asked to speak to her alone and so she had assumed he had something to say. "Was there something you wanted to say Nate?"

"Uh, yeah actually," Nate began.

"Serena's here!" Blair said, happily cutting him off. "Can this wait Nate? I really have to talk to Serena."

Before he could reply she was hurrying off towards Serena. Nate turned to watch her walk off and saw Chuck coming towards him. He watched as Chuck and Blair met midway between where he stood and where Serena had just entered. He watched them interact. Chuck whispered something in Blair's ear and she smiled politely and headed towards Serena again.

As for Chuck he came over to Nate. "Nathaniel, my boy. Could this event be any more of a snooze fest?"

"What were you and Blair talking about?" Nate asked.

"Ah just letting her know that in about-" He looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes we're all heading over to Victrola for an after party. Nothing like booze and loud music to get us through the holidays," Chuck said with a smug grin as his eyes traveled across the room to where Blair stood, looking stunning in that red dress. He then looked at Nate who was also watching Blair. "What's with you?"

"Does she seem different to you?" Nate asked, still not able to figure out what was so different about the stunning beauty.

"Who? Blair?" Chuck cleared his throat, trying to figure out the right words for this situation without giving himself away. "Who knows, chicks are complicated. I'd rather not worry my pretty little head trying to figure out what their thinking."

"I think she's seeing someone else," Nate stated bluntly.

This threw Chuck off. "Uh… Well what if she was? I mean what does it matter? You guys broke up. More importantly, you've wanted an out from that relationship for a long time."

Nate sighed heavily before taking another swig of his gin and remaining silent.

"Please tell me you're not having break up remorse or something. New York has a surplus of fine women Nathaniel, just take your pick," Chuck answered, his eyes locking with Blair's from across the room and he couldn't help but smirk.

"None of them are her though," Nate said, coming to his own conclusion.

Chuck broke the heated stare he had going with Blair to look at his friend in shock. He had not expected this.

Victrola was known for having a burlesque feeling, but it seemed the Chuck had other ideas for tonight. The dark smoky haze had been exchanged for the bright flashing strobe lights and the burlesque dancers had been replaced by a one of the hottest DJ's in town.

Word had spread rather quickly to the Manhattan elite and Victrola was packed. Chuck sat on the sofa in the middle of the Victrola, gin in hand, watching people move around him. Out of nowhere Blair appeared, sitting down next to him. She took a long sip of her martini as he watched her carefully.

"Little risky don't you think," Chuck spoke with a smug grin on his face. His eyes scanned her body taking in every piece of her appearance and his mind couldn't help but back to that night.

—flashback—

_He paced the room impatiently waiting for her and he nearly jumped when he heard the soft tap at the door. His feet quickly carried him to the door and he pulled it open. She came in brushing past him._

"_What took you so long?" Chuck asked, exasperated. "I sent the limo for you over an hour ago. I thought you weren't coming."_

"_Nate showed up," Blair said, turning to look at him more seriously. "I had my maid tell him I wasn't home, but he waited outside my building_

"_And?" Chuck said impatiently._

"_And nothing. I told him he was an inconsiderate prick and left him standing there," Blair said with a huff as she walked around the hotel suite._

_Chuck followed her around with a curious look on his face. "You called him an inconsiderate prick? Wow, Waldorf. I must say I'm impressed. I never thought I would see the day you'd tell him off." He walked over to the bar and pulled the bottle of champagne that was waiting in an ice bucket out. "I think this moment deserves a toast."_

_Blair rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you're impossible." She carefully took the glass of champagne from him with a smirk. "You know very well I didn't come here to have a glass of champagne." Taking a long sip she watched a coy smile appear on his handsome face._

"_Geez Waldorf, I'm beginning to think you only want me for my body." Chuck faked a look of sadness, but nothing could cover the devious twinkle in his eyes._

_Blair stared back at him with a smirk and set down her glass of champagne. A moment later she had grabbed him by the shirt collar and their lips met hastily. _

_-End flashback-_

That one kiss had set off the rest of the night and his grin grew a little wider.

"Ugh, Chuck please wipe the 'I'm thinking about something completely dirty and inappropriate' look from your face," Blair said with a look of disgust, but she was having a hard time hiding the smirk.

"You'd have the same look if you were recalling the same night I was," he said devilishly.

Then out of nowhere the atmosphere changed as Nate plopped down on the other side of Blair.

"Hey," he said half heartedly, taking a long drink and leaning back into the couch. He looked over at Chuck with a questioning look and then smiled at Blair.

Blair turned away from him and rolled her eyes. She looked down at the full martini glass in front of her and tossed her head back, empting the contents of the glass.

He couldn't help it. It was twisted and wrong, but he was getting serious pleasure out of the discomfort forming between the ex's. Chuck knew that if things continued this way he might just have a chance with Blair.

"Hey Blair." Nate had to yell over the loud music. "Do you think we could talk now?"

Panic ran through Blair as she swallowed hard, but soon she found salvation at the sight of Serena who had just spotted the train wreck that was about to happen.

"Excuse me boys, I need to steal this girl here," Serena said quickly before Nate could interject. Chuck seemed pleased that yet again Nate hadn't gotten a word in. Serena swept Blair away onto the crowded dance floor as a new song started.

Blair Waldorf was not really in her element. Serena had always been the girl in the middle of the club dance floor dancing around in amusement. For Blair it was always about being classy and keeping up her appearance, but tonight something was different. It might have been the alcohol, it might have been the fact that Victrola always brought out this side in her or it might have just been the fact that she wanted to escape it all. The song began to play and instantly Blair recognized the song and it brought a smirk to her face.

She and Serena began to dance in the middle of the dance floor to the music and when the lyrics began Blair couldn't help but sing along.

"_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for _

He calls her up  
He's tripping on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's moving it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's loosing it  
She don't care" 

By this point Blair and Serena were twirling around the dance floor. If Blair's mother would have witnessed such a thing she would be shocked. Her body moved to the beat as she sang along.

"Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love" 

Nate had watched Blair get up from beside him and his eyes hadn't left her presence since then. He watched her dance and for the first time his eyes are only on her and not the beautiful blonde dancing beside her. He let the words wash over him and he felt like he had been hit in the gut. None the less he couldn't begin to tear his eyes away from her. There was no doubt about it now, Blair had certainly changed and Nate had never wanted her more. The only trouble was it looked like she had lost all interest in him.

Chuck had to force himself to hold back the hearty laugh that wanted to escape his chest at the sight before him. Nate was astonished by the sight before him, mouth hanging wide. Chuck himself would probably be the same way had he not witnessed the Blair Waldorf striptease that had taken place in this very place a few weeks ago. The song keeps playing and Chuck knows he's hooked. He couldn't let her go now even if he tried. 

"You got nothing to lose,  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be tripping on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doing  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one" 

**Spotted:** Our favorite Manhattan princess **B** giving the preverbal middle finger to a certain brooding blue eyed ex. Game on **N**, looks like **B**'s not coming crawling back like she always does. Looks like the tables have turned and I'm just dying to see what happens next.  
**xoxo Gossip Girl**

_

* * *

_

**Next Time:  
The Debutant Ball's approaching and everyone's frantic to find a date  
Blair and Chuck's trist heats up  
The more Blair ignores Nate, the more he wants her.  
Serena brings up the subject of Chuck with Blair again... hit or miss this time, its really in the air when it comes to Blair Waldorf  
and  
Whose going to the ball with out  
**


End file.
